Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age". Cast *Manny - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sid - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Diego - Simba (The Lion King) *Scrat - Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) *Roshan - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Soto - Scar (The Lion King) *Zeke - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Oscar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Lenny - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Dab and the Dodo Birds - Flunkie Monkey and the Bandar-Log (The Jungle Book) *Carl and Frank - Kazar and Blag (The Wild) *Runar (Roshan's Father) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Tribes - Various Humans (Disney) *Wolves - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Prehistoric Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) Scenes # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - A Lizard's Life # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - The Big Chill # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - All Alone # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - A Great Team # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Felines on the Prowl # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Save the Child # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Max Vs. Monkeys # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Bedtime # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Where's the Baby? # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Send Me On My Way # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Cave Drawings # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - The Searchers # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - A Hot Foot # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - The Felines Plan # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Fire Starter # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Simba's Confession # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Felines Chases Max/Final Boss # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Goodbye Lily Loud (Baby Lavinia Herbert)/20,000 Years Later # Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - End Credits Movie used *Ice Age Clip used *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Oscar's Oasis *The Loud House *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Lion Guard *The Wild *Bambi *Brother Bear Trailer/Transcript * Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Manny Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Sid Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Diego Oscar.png|Oscar as Scrat Lily Loud.PNG|Lily Loud (Baby Lavinia Herbert) as Roshan Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Soto Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Zeke Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Oscar Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Lenny Flunkey.png|Flunkie Monkey X-factor-20101.jpg|and Monkeys as Dab and the Dodo Birds Kazar and Blag.jpg|Kazar and Blag as Carl and Frank S3E03A Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Runar (Roshan's Father) S2Eo5B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png|Rita Loud as Nadie (Roshan's Mother) Animals.png|Various Animals as Prehistoric Animals Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs